Finding Home
by ancientsoul85
Summary: Ranma and Akane, are taken to an alternate universe, by Yuki the sun goddess, they are forced to fight for humanity and themselves. Please r


Finding Home

Ch.1 The sun goddess Page 1 

Okay…just so you know I'm going to start off every chapter with a song, poem or quote that has to do with the chapter. Okay so that's all you need to know….. 

**IT IS WITH TRUE LOVE AS IT IS WITH GHOSTS MANY HAVE HEARD OF IT, BUT FEW HAVE EVER REALLY SEEN IT.**

Ranma and Akane were walking to school or more running; late like every other day of the week. It was to say the least a so far odd day. It wasn't odd because they were late in fact they were almost always late for school but the fact that they hadn't fought at all or said a rude, uncaring word was down right weird. It was like they were in there own dream worlds. They had nothing to worry about, there were no problems only loving family and friends. Something just wasn't right. Sure they always had loving family and friends but there was always some type of problem, usually because of Nabiki or one of Ranmas many fiancés. 

Ranma felt uneasy, he knew for a fact that things weren't often this peaceful. Someone or something was going to ruin it and he actually wanted then to. He didn't want his to be simple nothing to worry about but school and girls. Things needed to be constantly changing for to be happy. Plus when things were this quiet like this there was a chance that something might happen between him and Akane. Even though he thought she was cute it wasn't enough to base their relationship on. She was his best friend( she even replaced Ukyo.) and he didn't want to ruin that. 

"Hey, Akane don't things seem a little too quiet today," Ranma said hoping she had noticed it too. 

Akane looked up at him as he was running along side her. "Yeah I guess it has been really quiet today. So what," she asked wondering why it would mater that the day wasn't as hectic as usual. 

"Well it's not that I care or nothin' but usually Shampoo or Ukyo are botherin' me or somethin'," Ranma said They were usually around to bother him from dawn till dusk. He hated it when they hung around all the time but when they weren't around it usually meant that something was wrong. 

Akane turned around to glare at Ranma. A blazing blue aura began to form around her. Ranma was used to Akane being angry like this but if he didn't get her to calm down he could end up in the hospital. He began to back away from her slowly, raising his hands up to his chest. "Wait a minute Akane!That didn't come out right. That's not what I meant just gimme a chance to explain.," he shouted while getting ready to turn and run. 

"What do you mean *Give me a chance to explain*!! If you really miss Shampoo and Ukyo that much why don't you go look for them and leave me alone. It's not like were really engaged. I don't need and explanation," she shouted with tears in the corners of her eyes. Akane turned in the direction of Furinken High. Ranma watched her leave and wondered if he should go after her. He decided that it would be best to look for Shampoo and Ukyo and then go talk to Akane. Ranma ran to the Cat Café and began to knock on the door loudly. Cologne answered the door and smiled when she saw Ranma standing in front of her. 

"Well good morning son-in-law. Have you come to ask for my blessing so you can marry my Shampoo," Cologne asked. Cologne know that Ranma didn't care for Shampoo as anything more than a friend but she believed (as any Amazon women should) that there wasn't a situation that you couldn't bend or change into the way you want it to be. Weightier you are using magic or other means to control the situation.

" Yeah right old ghoul. Is Shampoo here," he asked. 

" No son-in-law. She said she was going to see you this morning. I suppose she never make it?" 

Ranma turned away from Cologne and began to run in the direction of Ucchans. He jumped onto a roof and decided to take the *high road* because of how much faster it was than the conventional sidewalk. When he got to Ucchans (a house/ restaurant) he immediately went inside without knocking. Ranma ran through the house looking for her frantically, finally he came to the last room in the house…….Ukyos bedroom. He knocked quietly hoping that Ukyo was sick or had just overslept but when her voice didn't answer him he opened the door and gasped in shock. Everything was thrown on the floor broken or ripped. Her dresser was knocked over and her mirror smashed. It was all signs of every dangerous struggle. Worse of all was the small pool of drying blood on one of the fragments of glass from the mirror. Ranma prayed silently that the blood wasn't Ucchans. When it finally became unbearable to look at the room anymore he walked into the hallway and closed the door behind him. 

Page 2 

Ranma sat down at a table in Ukyos restaurant. He needed a few minutes to think about what was going on. There had to be something that both Shampoo and Ukyo had in common to both be kidnapped in the same day. Nothing would come to mind when he tried to compare them, they were as different as two women could be. 

"Nothing ties them together……" Ranma mumbled out loud, " Oh no….The engagement! I've got to get to Akane!! If they went through all this trouble for my informal fiancés what are they going to do to get the real one!" Then Ranmas mind flashed back to the blood in Ukyos room and he took off in a dead run for Furinken High. When he got there he ran into Akanes classroom. He knew he would get into trouble but really didn't care about what punishment would be….. All he wanted to know was that Akane was okay. Ranma was actually happy when he saw the bewildered look on her face. The teacher (which will later be referred to as sensei) looked at Ranma in shock and gapped not knowing what to say or do. It flashed through Ranmas mind how stupid his sensei looked but it really didn't matter. After a few seconds the sensei regained his role as the authority figure and began to scram at his student who had skipped out on his classes and then showed up by banging down the door. Ranma ignored him and walked up to Akane. 

Akane watched Ranma approach her desk . She had no idea what was going on but she did know that it had to be serious. Ranma looked disturbed and worried and he never looked like that. In fact the last time she had seen him this serious was when Shinnosuke had proposed to her and Ranma had overheard. If anything that was a really bad situation because of how violent he can be. Ranma leaned over he desk to whisper something to her but she spoke first, "Ranma what's wrong? What's happened?" 

" I'll tell ya later, come on we gotta go," he said and walked over to the doorway to wait for her. 

Akane looked around the classroom and noticed that everyone was whispering about how Ranma had burst into the classroom. She happened to overhear one of her "friends" saying that she and Ranma were probably pretending that something serious was going on and that they were really planning to spend the day together. She also heard a lot of people saying " I knew that they were in love. They can't fool us." Akane almost felt like laughing at them. None of them knew the real story about her and Ranma. If they did then they would probably conclude one of three thing ………………………………................ 

1. They really do hate each other. 

2. They do love each other but there's no way in hell it's ever going to work out. 

3. Whoever is writing this story is a complete idiot because we all know that they love each other and will get together. 

Akane put away her books and ran to the door way. They both ran to the school entrance but Akane stopped Ranma there and demanded an explanation. She was still mad at him because of what had happened earlier that morning. 

"Both Ucchan and Shampoo are missing. Some jerk kidnapped them. There was some kinda fight at Ucchans and I dummo what happened to Shampoo exactly but no one seen her since this morning. Since they both claim to be my fiancés I though that whoever attacked them would probably come after you next," Ranma said to Akane. He hopped that she would take him seriously but no matter what happened he didn't want Akane to be kidnapped again. It had already happened so many times before that Ranma had actually lost count of how many guys had tried to take her away from him. That wasn't what was important though, the only thing that mattered was him getting his friends back 

Akane stared at him in surprise. She couldn't believe that anyone would want to kidnap Ukyo. Shampoo on the other hand had a lot of women who didn't like her, including people from China. At times Akane didn't like Shampoo very much but they were still friends. "What can we do Ranma? I mean it's not as though we know who has a grudge against both of them," she said hoping he had some sort of plan already. 

"I'm not very sure. I think that whoever was after them is gonna be comin' back for you. So all we can do is wait. Sorry Akane but you've gotta be bait for this jerk. Don't worry it's not like I'll let him carry you off or anything." 

"What!? No way am I going to sit around and wait for someone to come along and try to kidnap me. This is probably you fault anyway Ranma! I'm going home," Akane began to walk away from Ranma. She was really angry with for being so insensitive. Her feelings never seemed to matter to him. In fact the only time he was ever nice to her was if there was a chance of her falling in love with someone other than 

Page 3

him. 'That idiot! Doesn't he ever care abut how I feel? I guess he cares for Ukyo of maybe it's Shampoo. God, listen to me! I sound like I'm jealous of that dummy. Why do I always do this to myself,' she thought. She knew that Ranma was walking behind her but she really didn't care. That dummy could be by himself forever for all she cared. 

"Man, I didn't mean to upset her like that. I was just teasing her so she wouldn't be worried and then she decides to start actin' like a girl. Why can't she decided if she's a tomboy or not ," Ranma wondered as he followed her silently, feeling guilty. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight for the rest of the day. Or at least not until Ukyo of Shampoo showed up again. 

************************************************************************************* 

Ukyo woke up with a throbbing headache and left shoulder and to top it off a sore back. She noticed that her eyes were still closed, it was if she afraid to open them but she didn't know why. She couldn't remember anything at the moment, the pain was making it hard to concentrate on anything. When she did open her eyes she gasped in shock, her hands and feet were bound with rope. The only she knew for sure was that she was in a tiny black room. She also sensed another presence in the room. Ukyo wanted to cry out for help but what would she from it? Nothing but the attention of her kidnapper. 

After five minutes of contemplating the situation Ukyo whispered out into the darkness four simple words "Is anyone else here". At this point she didn't care if the kidnapper was the one to answer her simple question, as long as she got an answer she would be happy. 

"Ukyo that you," said a blued haired Chinese girl. Of course it was Shampoo. Shampoo had been awake much longer than Ukyo and could remember everything that had happened from the time she was attacked to the present. 

"Shampoo? Thanks god it's you, I thought that you were the kidnapper. Where are we? I don't remember anything after being attacked," Ukyo said. She was overjoyed that Shampoo was here with her Shampoo was strong and dependable when it came to these type of situations. Ukyo knew that for a fact after all the times Akane had been kidnapped and they had to go look for her. 

"Dumb man put in car and take us here. He say something about get Ranma. I try to fight back but not work he much stronger than Shampoo." Shampoo knew that Ranma was going to have a hard time defeating her kidnapper. He was a wise martial artist, which made her wonder why he wanted Ranma so badly. She couldn't believe that Ranma had done something bad enough to have an enemy who wanted to kill him. None of it made any sense to her and it probably never would. 

"You… he defeated YOU? That means he must be as good as Ranma honey! He isn't better is he?" Ukyo couldn't believe what she had just heard. Someone was as good as Ranma? She thought that he was the best fighter in the world. He rarely lost a battle and when he did it was because he was holding back afraid to hurt his opponent. Nothing made sense to her tight then. Momentarily she wondered if she had a concussion because of how long it was taking for things to register in her mind. 

No… not good as Ranma but still real good. Shampoo know gook martial artists when see one and he very good. I was going to see Ranma but he come up behind me. I not know he there and then he attack, Shampoo never had chance." Shampoo wasn't telling the whole truth about the kidnapper because she didn't want to worry Ukyo but in all truth he might be better than Ranma. She wasn't about to tell her friend due to the fact that she may gibe up hope and that was the worse thing you could do in these situations. They were going to find a way out, Shampoo would see to that and she would never give up hope. The one thing that they were both sure of was that Ranma was going to come for them. 

************************************************************************************* 

"Stop following me!," Akane screamed in frustration, earlier she said that she didn't care if Ranma followed her but know, fifteen minutes later she just couldn't ignore him anymore. The whole time he was throwing stuff at her, pulling her hair of just trying to start a conversation. She even knew that he was doing it to be nice and to take her mind off of the whole situation but come on, it was pretty evident that she wanted to be left alone. She needed time to think about what had happened to Shampoo and Ukyo, to know what had happened to them. What she wanted to know most is what would happen to her. 

Ranma followed her silently now. He didn't want to risk her rage at the moment. She was edgy about what was going on and obviously didn't like the fact that someone was going to try to kidnap her. 

Page 4

The simple fact( in Ranmas eyes) was that she shouldn't really concern herself with what was going on because he was going to be there to protect her. Even if he didn't care what happened to her , he had the obligation of keeping her safe because of their engagement. And because Mr. Tendo was just down right scary when anything happened to his daughters. 

"I said stop following me," Akane screamed once again while swinging her backpack at him. 

"Yo Akane, it's not like I like spendin' my time with macho chicks like you but until I know what's happened to Shampoo and Ucchan I'm stuck spendin' my time with you. I gotta know who this guy is and you are the key to findin' out," Ranma said in response. He knew that his words were cruel and would hurt her feelings but they were also true. Besides the only way Ranma knew how to talk to Akane was the same way she talked to him. 

"Like I told you earlier Ranma I can take care of myself! I don't need your help. Go and look for them because I am going home." Akane took of running. She couldn't bare to talk to Ranma anymore. All he ever did was push her out of the way weightier she was offering help or not. She was sick of the half girl pervert anyway. 

Ranma decided to go talk to Happoasi, if anyone knew why two 'beautiful women' were kidnapped it would the old freak. Fortunately the old man was out 'working' and was happily running down the street screaming "What a haul! What a haul!". Ranma held out his foot and like always Happoasi ran straight into it. After falling over he looked up and saw Ranma standing over him. "Why hello Ranma my boy. What brings you here," he asked in his typically happy voice. 

"Do you know what's happened to Ukyo and Shampoo?" 

" Ranma my boy. What has happened to the lovely Ukyo and Shampoo?" Happoasi asked with a hungry glint in his eyes that was always there when it came to the opposite sex. 

"They were kidnapped and I need ya to help me find out who the creep is," Ranma explained. 

"What someone Kidnapped them! Never fear Ranma my boy I'll find them," Happoasi said as he ran off. 

"Oh great there is one more dead end! What am I gonna do? I better get back to Akane. I hope she's not still pissed.," he muttered as he walked toward the Tendo Dojo. 

Ranma ran into the kitchen and right into the bucket of cold water that Kasumi was holding. He sighed as he looked down at his now female body. This was one more thing to add to his or more of her already bad day. Kasumi looked at her for a moment and then said "Oh my! Ranma I am so very sorry I didn't see you." 

He gave her a lopsided grin and said " It's okay, and it's my fault anyway I should have been paying more attention. Um, have you seen Akane?" 

"Why no as a matter of fact I haven't. I thought she would be with you." 

Ranma just stared at Kasumi in shock. Akane hadn't come home?! That could only mean one of two things. Either Akane hadn't come home just to be mean to Ranma or that jerk had done to Akane what he had already done to Ukyo. Ranma ran out of the house and into the outside garden, then to the dojo. When Ranma couldn't find her he refused to believe that she had been kidnapped and went to go look at the other places she usually went when she needed to think. Ranma went to go look at Dr. 

Tofu's office but she wasn't there. After about an hour latter Ranma was nearly hysterical he didn't want to think that he had let some guy carry her off without him even putting up a fight. He found himself walking by Ucchans okonomiyaki shop and noticed that the door was open. 

"What the….I closed it before I left. Better see what's goin on," Ranma thought to herself as she walked through the door of his best friends restaurant. She looked through the restaurant and saw a girl sitting at one of the tables. The girls head was resting on the table and her body was shacking slightly as though she were crying. Ranma walked up to her to see if she knew who the girl was. She gasped when he realized it was Akane. 

Akane looked up at Ranma and gave her a sad smile. Now he knew that she was a cry baby and she would never hear the end of it. She wanted to stop crying but after seeing Ukyos room………… how could she not cry. 

Ranma just stared at her, she just couldn't believe that she was just sitting there crying. She had seen Akane shed a few tears here and there but he had never actually seen he cry. He was unsure of what she should say or do, basically she just didn't know how to comfort her. But that didn't mean that she 

Page 5

didn't want to. Ranma walked over to the table and sat across from her.

"What aren't you going to say something? It's the perfect opportunity to get back at me for screaming at you this morning," Akane said when she looked up at Ranma. She was so angry about what was going on but mostly she was afraid. Since she didn't know to do with her fear she decided to go with her constant companion (and best know emotion) anger. 

Ranma just shook her head and waited for Akane to say something. She stared down at the table unable to look at Akane. She felt terrible about her being so upset and thought that somehow it was her fault. Ranma went to go get some hot water some how it would make her feel just a little bit better if she were a he. When he returned Akane was done crying and staring pathetically at her hands. When she noticed that Ranma had sat back down at the table she gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was angry and confused I guess I needed some time to think. Want to go home," she asked. 

"Not until you tell me why you ran off like that Akane. Do you have any idea about how worried I was," he asked in an angry voice. He felt bad for her but she needed to know that she shouldn't do stupid things like that when her life could possibly be at stake. 

" Yo……….You were worried…about….me?" She managed to say with a blank yet bewildered look on her face. Ranma had never admitted that he was worried before. Once upon a time she wished that he would tell her about how he was feeling but at the moment she sure as hell wished that he hadn't. She started to blush and looked up at him. 

He was starring at her with intense eyes and was clearly worried. His pigtail was lying flat down his back and it only did that when something was bothering him A Lot. " I'd like it if ya didn't start actin stupid and get yourself kidnapped like Ucchan and Shampoo. I don't wanna have to go after all three of ya at the same time. Plus I've rescued you more than enough don't you think?" he said giving her a playful grin, and stuck his tongue out at her. 

She started laughing at him and they walked home. After they got home things went back to the regular schedule for every one but them. They sat on the floor of Akanes bedroom trying to compare what Ukyo and Shampoo had in common besides martial arts and being in love with Ranma. Which was a fact that Akane decided to ignore. In simple term they didn't have one thing in common. Sure they got a long ok if Ranma wasn't around but that seemed to be more out of respect than from friendship. Finally Ranma and Akane agreed that whoever had taken them had to have something out on Ranma. There had to be a reason that someone would take two out of three girls who were supposed to be his fiancé. 

" Wouldn't have made more sense to come after me first? I mean out engagement is a bit more formal than Ukyos or Shampoos," Akane said, she was actually thinking out loud and was really embarrassed when she saw how much he statement had caught Ranma by surprise. 

" I don't know, maybe he thinks he's making me suffer. Ya know we fight so much that I surprised a lot more people don't think we hate each other!" He said in a moment of truthfulness. 

Akane got up and sighed. They had spent the last several hours trying to come up with answers but they were no closer than what they were when they had began. None of this made any sense to her. Why would anyone take their friends away from them? But then again why did anything that ever takes place happen? Her life hadn't been simple sense Ranma and his father had come! But know wasn't the time to think about it. In fact at the moment she didn't want to think about anything! 

"Hey Ranma, I'm gonna go out on the sun deck. I'll be back in a few minutes," she said as she grabbed a sweater from her closet. 

Ranma got up and followed her outside. She sat down and gazed up at the stars. He noticed how tired she looked and wondered if he should make her go to bed. He began to laugh mentally as he realized what he was doing. " Hey, If I don't watch it I might seem like I really am that tomboys fiancé. I mean come on she's so uncute, after all the only thing she does is hit me and call me names but still I wonder…." 

Akane turned around and wondered why Ranma was staring off into space. " What are you doing out her…. I came out here to be alone." 

" Look Akane I don't wanna have to go over this again, YOU CAN'T! It's not safe until Ukyo and Shampoo are back.," was the only reply he was going to give her. He wasn't going to say that he was worried again. 

"Maybe I took the wrong fiancées," a strong masculine voice said. It seemed to be coming from 

Page 6

the shadows. Ranma knew without even thinking about it that this was no ordinary person. There was 

something odd about him, almost like he didn't belong on the earth. When the figure stepped out of the shadows both Ranma and gasped in shock. There was defiantly no way this thing was human or of this world. It was a Tengu a creature that they both thought was a myth well, they did think was a myth. The tengu was a strange animal if that's what you would call it. It stood upright like a man but other wise looked like a giant bird with legs. It was covered with brown feathers, a large beak and small beady black eyes. It had hands like a human but feet like a birds. Despite the beak it spoke just like a human and it words didn't seem like they were ever kind. 

In a sudden rush the animal attacked Ranma. It had moved so quickly that Ranma had no way of blocking the attack and was knocked to the floor. Then the Tengu stood before him and began to laugh. 

" I don't know why the council was so worried about a boy like you. Your pathetic," he said in a taunting voice. He was obviously trying to provoke Ranmas anger. 

Ranma jumped up and stood in a fighting stance, ignoring the pain from his left shoulder. Next time when this animal attacked again. 

"What's wrong boy, are you a man or aren't you," the Tengu said in a voice suspiciously like that of Ranmas father. Then he attacked by trying to kick him in the chest. Ranma was able to block the tengu and duck under him. The creature turned around and stared at Ranma in surprise. He then tried again to kick Ranma but of course got the same response as before except for this time Ranma was the one to knock him down. 

The Tengu jumped up and laughed gleefully. This was great as far as he was concerned, he was actually able to fight with a human. Usually humans were just to slow to fight with. But Ranma was different he was actually worth fighting out which definitely wasn't a good thing for the council. But it was worst for the human because know his life would be miserable. 

After a few more minutes of fighting the Tengu decided it was time to get on with business. He knocked Ranma down by releasing all of his strength into a very well coordinated punch. Ranma crashed into the wall that surrounded the Tendo house and gardens. He hit the wall with so much force that Ranma could barely move. He stared at the creature in front of him and sighed in frustration he knew that he couldn't continue to fight like this. 

Akane looked at Ranma while he was struggling to stand up. The Tengu was by her side before she could so much as blink. The thing crabbed her arm and leaded her towards Ranma. She tried to pull away from him but he was too strong despite the fact that he had a swollen eye by the time he was able to drag her to the spot where Ranma stood. Akane couldn't exactly grasp what was going on but she did notice the funny light headed feeling she was beginning to have. She struggled to remain awake but it was hard all she felt like doing was sleeping. It was a no win battle and eventually she gave into the feeling and fell asleep. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Akane stood just outside the gates of the Tendo dojo. She was waiting for someone but she wasn't sure who. She was also aware that she was much older than sixteen to herself she appeared nineteen maybe twenty. She also knew that whoever it was that she was waiting for was her husband and her children. However, none of this seemed strange to her at all. 

Suddenly she heard the shout of "Mommy" and the sound of small feet running towards her. She turned around to face them. When her little boy had reached them she picked him up and hugged him. He wasn't that old probably only three. She turned to her husband and smiled when she saw Ranma in front of her. 

"Your son is just as picky as you are! Why couldn't he have taken after me a little bit more," Ranma said in a teasing voice. He put his arm around Akane and led her back into the house. Akane sat there son (Yugi) down and he ran off to find his grandfathers. Akane watched him with a happy smile on her face. 

She then looked at the clock and realized it was time to cook dinner. Ranma followed her into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face. Things just didn't seem right to her…… . Ranma smiled at her and quietly said "I love you" . Then he kissed her or actually tried to kiss her. 

"Akane what's wrong," he said frowning. 

Page 7 

"I don't know you tell me!" She pushed Ranma away from her and walked out of the kitchen. She went to go find Yugi but suddenly realized that he wasn't really her son, in fact that none of this was real. 

Ranma grabbed her arm and turned her around so that she was facing him. He looked at her and tried to see what was wrong. Akane saw his concern and began to explain. "Ranma none of this is real, it's all some kind of sick dream. Probably something that the Tengu created. In fact I know that both you and Yugi aren't real neither is anything else in this house." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Akane woke up gasping for air. She was shaking partly from the cold but mostly from her dream. She noticed that her head was resting on some kind of cloth material and she looked up. She saw Ranma looking down and her and knew that her head was resting in his lap. She tried to sit up but was way to dizzy and laid back down. 

"It'll pass in about fifteen minutes. What were you dreaming about , you were shaking so much that it musta been a nightmare," Ranma said trying to keep Akane awake. 

Akane began to blush and figured that she may as well tell him. " Well uh….we were mar….married and had a son named Yugi," she blurted out. She tried to sit up again and this time she was almost successful, instead of laying back down she rested against the tree with Ranma. She wasn't able to look at him but he studied her from the corner of his eye. He began to laugh. 

" Ya know I had the same dream but I woke up after I tasted your cooking! It was way to good to be true so I woke up and saw you laying on the ground next to me." He gave her a playful nudge so that she would realize that it was only a joke. He sighed mentally when she began to scowl and crossed her hands over her chest. " How'd you know it was only a dream?" 

" I'm not so sure that you want to know, it might upset your manly stature," she said as she stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Sure I do! Come on tell me. Howdya figure it out?" 

She smiled and turned around to face him. She had to see his facial expression after finding out that he was such a loving nurturing father and husband. "Oh well, let me see, first you followed me into the kitchen and wrapped your arms around me, second you told me that YOU loved ME, and third…you tried to kiss me." Ranma stared at her blankly, he was obviously not okay with what she had just said. He began to stare off into space and ignored her when she tried to talk to him. Eventually she got pissed off and knocked him over the head with her fist. 

"What did you do that for. You can be so uncute Akane," he said as he rubbed the new bump on his head. 

"What's up with you? Why were you ignoring me?" 

"I was just thinking about my dream. Ya know the same thing happened in my dream. But you and I actually did kiss ( here he began to seriously blush). I don't know everything made perfect since in my dream until I realized that you and I never treat each other with so much respect. Akane why are we always so mean to each other?" Ranma looked at Akane with a very serious expression on his face. The dream had made him think of how sick he was of the way there relationship was going. All they did was fight have a moment of calm where they really seemed to connect and then things were back to the way they were before. If he didn't know better he may have thought that he was in love with the tomboy. Aw, what the hell was he thinking, he knew he was in love with her but what he didn't know was if it was the type of love for a very very close friend or the type of love that you had for the woman you wanted to marry. 

Akane began to stutter out something that was supposed to be a response but stopped and just looked at him thoughtfully. She started to laugh and said, " Ranma I don't know about you but I'm tired of fighting all the time but it's hard not to back at home. People just don't when to stay out of our personal lives. They just want to see either two people happily married or two very bitter enemies. God that tengu trapping us here may not have been such a bad thing after all. I mean at least know we don't have to constantly worry about hurting each others feelings." 

" Do you….Do you have feelings for me Akane?" Ranma asked in a confused voice. He didn't know what was up with Akane. Her showing emotions like this was just as rare as seeing her cry. It almost never happened and when it did it catches you off guard. He couldn't move away from her because 

Page 8

if he did he would probably get a mallet over his head. 

"What? I never said that Ranma. All I said was that we would never really know how we feel about each other because everyone at home ever lets us decide how we feel. Don't look at me like that. It's not like I mean we, you and I being together. In fact it will more than likely be Ukyo or Shampoo that you marry." Ranma was glaring at her. He obviously didn't like the idea of being hitched to those two. 

A female voice rang out over there conversation. It was a kind voice but with where they were it was hard to tell who was nice and who wasn't. The voice was laughing gleefully and stepped out from behind a huge pine tree. The girl about there age but still looked strange. She had dark blonde hair and was dressed in American style. She had the typical blue jean flares and a pink and white baseball t-shirt.

"Well, hello Ranma," the girl said and then she directed a polite nod towards Akane. The girl smiled happily as she studied their appearance. 

"Who the heck are you? And howdya know my name," he growled. He stood in front of Akane protectively. He didn't want her to get hurt she was to weak after whatever type of magic the tengu used to get them here. 

" I am the sun goddess Amaterasu but you can just call me Yuki. I like that name better." 

Akane looked at her blankly. "Great!! I'm going crazy. What's Ranma done this time," she wondered. 

" You mean to tell me that YOU are the sun goddess. No way, this has gotta be some sorta trick. I mean no one even believes in you anymore," Ranma said. He looked at the girl in front of him and thought that there was no way this girl could be the sun god. First off she didn't seem like she dominated anything of had any powers of any kind. Plus she dressed and acted like a major flirt. 

"Think whatever you will Ranma. I know who I am and I'll prove it to you. In the dream that you both had after you came her you we married weren't you? You two were completely in love with each other. You were in love more than, than you are know. In fact you are going to have a son named Yugi. Oh yeah, by the way I can read you're guys thoughts so I know these two things for a fact. Akane you're wondering how I can know that you care for Ranma as much as you do when you hardly admit it to yourself. Ranma you're mad at me because you wanted to tell Akane on your own one of these days. Know do you believe that I'm a goddess," Yuki giggled. She loved seeing the expressions on their faces. They were starring at each other with bright red blushes. After a few minutes Akane looked at her feet and Ranma turned to Yuki. 

"Yeah so you're some type of goddess so what? How are you going to help us," he said still angry about being snitched on. 

"Actually I can't directly help you but I can explain what's going and how to get home. First though lets make you a home." 

The goddess began to chant a prayer in a soft whisper. While she was chanting a breeze began to pull at her hair and sunlight seemed to radiate out of her. Just as quickly as the prayer had began it ended and before them stood a beautiful house and garden that oddly represented the Tendo training hall. The goddess smiled and walked toward the house. Ranma and Akane looked at each other and followed her in. 

They sat down at what appeared to be a dining/living room. Akane just sat there feeling to dump and bewildered to say anything. She was still hoping that this was all a dream and would wake up warm and safe in her own bed. Ranma was pissed off because nothing made sense to him at the moment and would take a lot of thinking before it did. 

"Alright because no here is really talkative besides me I'll explain everything. Alright basically the dream that you guys had shows your future. Or at least what would have been your future. Know that you're hear that may not happen. A long time ago when the world was still young there was a great war between the gods and tengus. Earth was a place where the gods children would play and learn martial arts. Now after time the tengus became jealous of our children having such a perfect place to play and learn while they had nothing more than this forest. As you know jealousy is a very powerful thing and make you act really dumb. Well, the tengus decided to fight us for our planet and when they lost they swore that in a thousand years time they would take the planet for there own. The gods decided that there should be one perfect fighter. He and his wife would protect the earth from the Tengus." Yuki said giving all of them a very serious look. 

Page 9 

"Ya so what's that gotta do with me and Akane," said all together missing the point of the story. 

"Akane and you are the chosen couple. You know the ones that are supposed to save the world from destruction. Don't you think it's a little odd that your parents made you two be engaged and then you really do fall in love with each other. I mean sorry guys, but even if you don't like it you have to admit that you two love each other. When you do that you'll be able to fight the tengu and get home." 

Akane had been listening to the conversation silently. She actually believed what this crazy chick was telling them. Some of it made sense, Ranma and her would have to be married some day and he was the best martial artist she had ever seen. But she wasn't sure about the part concerning love. Sure she cared for Ranma but she wasn't able to marry him. He was to immature and there was no way he loved anyone or anything. 

Ranma got up and left the room. He needed fresh air. As he left Yuki stood up and walked over to Akane. " Come on I'll show you to your bedroom. Plus I need to talk to you about something." She opened a door on the left wall of the living room. Akane gasped when she went inside. It looked the exact same as her bedroom at home. In fact everything was there, even her English assignment was on her desk. 

"Akane, while I was talking to Ranma I was also reading your thoughts. Why are you so negative about you relationship with him," Yuki asked curious to know the truth. 

Akane smiled at the question. Yuki reminded her so much of Kasumi she had the kind yet strong disposition of her older sister. " I don't know Yuki. Of course I care about him but I'm not so sure about loving him. I mean he's a total jerk. He's never nice to me! How could I love anyone who treats me the way he does?" Akane sat down on her bed and looked at her new friend earnestly. 

" I know that Ranma may be mean at times. But please do remember that I gave you that dream. That really did happen or more of is going to happen. In fact I can even show you how you two would have gotten together had it been under different circumstances. I will do anything to prove to the both of you that this is real." 

"Fine. Show me how he and I could possibly end up together!" 

Yuki smiled at Akane. She made her lay down on her bed and relax. Then she made Akane fall asleep and gave the "dreams" to her. She smiled when she realized that she was playing match maker. Yuki knew that there union wouldn't be immediate but would happen a hell of a lot sooner that it had on earth. She remembered that she should probably fill her in with what had happened in the past few years. 

"Akane," Yuki's voice filled her subconscious mind, " A few things have happened since you sophomore year. Shampoo and Moose got married and went back to China. They both figured it was a no win situation and left but not on bad terms. In fact you two turn out to be friends. They come and visit you twice a year. Ukyo and Ryoga are engaged and madly in love. God only know how that happened they fight like cats and dogs. Anyway you and Ukyo are best friends. You two do everything together. Oh yeah, Ryoga is P-chan, he tells you in the future so if you get home soon Don't kill him. Ranma is your best (very best) friend. Since no one is around to bother you, you guys get really close." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Akane was standing in a fighting stance ready to attack. She and Ranma were in the dojo working out. Well, Akane was trying to work out but Ranma was off in la la land. Lately he hadn't been paying attention to anyone or anything, in fact he had been spending as much time as possible by himself. Ukyo and Akane had tried to come up with a solution but they were both clueless. 

Akane stood there looking at him for a minute but then deiced that she was going to make him fall flat on his face if he was going to continue to act like this. She snuck up behind him and kicked his feet out from under him. He feel with a loud bang and Akane was pretty sure that had hurt. She started to laugh at him when he turned to glare at her. 

"What'd ya do that for Akane," he asked. He rubbed his lower back, it really hurt with the way he had fallen. But he had other things to be thinking about at the moment. 

" Let me see. 1. We are supposed to be training dummy and second YOU have been acting weird lately. What's wrong," she said sitting down next to him. She yanked on his pigtail and smiled at him. 

"I uh," Ranma looked down at his hands and began to blush. "Ah hell, Might as well tell her now" he thought. 

Page 10

"Well," Akane said looking at him impatiently. 

He turned around so that he was facing her. She noticed that he was blushing and gave him a funny look. "Akane, You know the junior senior prom is coming up and I was wondering if you might wanna go with me?" 

It was Akanes turn to stare in disbelief and then she began to blush. " I thought that you didn't want to go. But if you wanna go as friends we can." She looked up at him and smiled. 

"No Akane! I don't wanna go as friends." He took her hand and looked at her with a shy caring look on his face. " I want you to go with me as my girl friend. Will you go with me Akane?" 

She stared at him with tears in her eyes. She was smiling at him way to happy to say anything. She nodded her head at him. She reached over and hugged him then she did something really strange. She whispered "I love you" into his ear. 

Ranma broke off the huge and looked at her. "I love you to Akane. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you. In fact I've always been in love with you and I was wondering since our relationship is kinda serious if you'd consider uh being engaged for real." Ranma reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it carefully and showed it to her. Inside was a silver ring with a star diamond. 

She looked at him blankly for a minute and then practically jumped on him saying yes over and over again. He gave her a quick kiss and a really long hug. Then he carefully slipped on the ring. "So you're gonna be Mrs. Soatome one of these days. God, this is way to good to be true. Promise me one thing Akane, you will always be with me. I don't know what I'd do with out you." 

"I'm not going anywhere Ranma. I'm worried though what about our parents I mean when they find out there going to want us to get married ASAP." 

They looked at each other for a moment. Ranma bent down to kiss her and then gave her a serious look. " Lemme tell them what's going on Akane. From know on this is our relationship, we are going to decide when we get married." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Akane woke up and stared blankly at the wall. Things were so different in the future than what they were know. She and Ranma actually got along. Moose and Shampoo…..Ukyo and Ryoga. She was thinking about the ring and looked down at her hand. She sat up on her bed when she saw that the ring was still there. Akane looked at Yuki who was obviously pleased with Akanes reaction. 

"I decided that you should have a little memento . Since you can no longer have that life it would only be fair to remember the way things should be," she said sitting down on the bed next to Akane. 

"But why….I mean that might not even happen know," Akane said still weak from the effect that the magic had on her. 

"Why isn't important. However you need to know that from know on you can cook just like your mother could. It was a gift that I gave you while you were being brought here by the tengu." 

Ranma came running into Akanes room. "What the hell kinda dream was that," he asked glaring at Yuki. 

"What you had the dream to Ranma," Yuki said looking at him. He was standing in the door way looking very frustrated and excited. 

"Duh! Do you think I'd be here if I hadn't." 

"Oh yeah," Yuki shouted as though an important piece of information had just popped into her head, " I forgot that you two are connected. Basically whenever one of you have a dream like this the other one will instantly have it. You guys could talk to each other telepathically if you wanted to. Your going to have to figure out have to do that on your own though. I've got to go know bye." With a great flash of light she was gone. Ranma and Akane were left to each other for the rest of the night. Hopefully they could find some common ground. 


End file.
